


Just What I Needed

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville started going around the shop as a comfort to a fellow Gryffindor, but then it became more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, for those of you who know the song, this is influenced by Just What I Needed by the Cars, one of my favorite songs. This is also written for luvscharlie thanks for the beta and because I'm her fangirl, too. :) This is my first slash sex scene... so please tell me if I've done something wrong. Also thanks to a friend who gave me a better idea of what certain things would feel like.

"I don't mind you coming here," George said as he walked out of the storeroom and into the main part of the shop. He set the box on the floor and began to place items on the shelves. He was wearing Muggle jeans and a t-shirt that said something about having questions about a person's brain being on drugs. Neville wasn't sure if it was one of the inside jokes that Muggles had, but he was sure that it was slightly too small for George's chest. It stretched across his shoulders and showed off the muscles that lined his chest and back.

"I feel like I'm wasting all your time," Neville protested setting up a display he'd recently unpacked from his own box. He'd come to visit George every weekend for several months now. He'd not been terribly close with either of the twins, but Neville was protective by nature, and he'd looked after most of those who'd fought in the final battle. At first, his visits had been comfort George just like all of the others. As time passed, Neville enjoyed spending more and more time with George. His easy humor, though dulled slightly by Fred's absence, was contagious. Despite the fact that he was teased endlessly, it wasn't biting as Draco's barbs had been at Hogwarts. George's insults were his way of saying "Welcome to the fold."

"Nonsense," George said, placing the last Skiving Snack Box on the shelf and turning around. He looked at Neville, wiped some dust off his face, and smiled. "You're just what I needed."

Neville's brows furrowed in confusion. He'd thought about his friend in a decidedly more than friendly way, but he'd never gotten even an inkling that George was gay let alone interested in him. "How so?" he finally managed.

"Well, you come over. You help me stock the shop. We chat about nothing in particular..." He trailed off, scanning the shelves for any holes. Neville watched him walk into the back to presumably retrieve several boxes of Love Potions and he waited for George to finish his thought. It would be _just_ like George Weasley to drive him mad with a simple conversation.

"... and I've always liked you, Nev. You've got spunk." He finished the sentence as if he'd not cut himself off mid-conversation.

"Spunk," Neville repeated, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. His mental conversation quickly went to very dirty places as he thought of the magazines he had under his bed at home. He started to chuckle, but stopped himself before George heard. With the effectiveness of plugging a dam with chewing gum, Neville began to shake with suppressed laughter.

"I..." George began but stopped at Neville's red face and quivering lips. "You okay there, mate?"

"I'm fine," Neville tried to beg off, needing to speak as little as possible.

"Are you going to be sick? Did you eat anything strange looking?" George asked, looking around for any opened products. He walked over with a concerned expression on his face. Setting the box he was carrying on the floor and stood in front of Neville, he watched as his friend shook even more violently as the laughter bubbles floated to the surface. Finally, able to contain it no longer, Neville burst into very unmanly giggles.

"Spunk!" he said, barely able to breathe. Doubled over, he laughed as George's expression went from concern to confusion. The taller man's face only made it worse as tears leaked from his eyes at the side-splitting sniggers.

"You're an odd man," George said as he started to laugh along with him.

Neville finally began to catch his breath as George chuckled at him. He blinked widely as he tried to get his body back under control. Hand to his chest, he finally started breathing normally. He looked at George with a flush rising in his face. He was only eighteen but he felt like he should be above laughing at sex words.

"You've lost your mind," George said as he watched Neville shake off the aftershocks.

"That implies I had one in the first place," Neville said with a happy sigh.

"It's nice to know that you're still a kid at heart," he said with a smile as he picked up the box and walked back over to a row of Love Potions.

"At heart? I should think I'm still a kid everywhere," Neville said, still smiling. He looked down at his body, taller than last year by several inches, but still awkward in places. He'd become much more comfortable with his own skin lately, but in his head he was still the pudgy short one who was always getting into one insane situation or another.

"Not from where I'm standing," George said evenly.

Now Neville could sometimes be considered slower than your average man when it came to dating and things of that type, but even he wasn't thick enough to miss what George was implying. Neville's head popped up to find George looking at him with his eyebrow raised and a smile on his lips. George chuckled at the confused look on the young Gryffindor's face. Neville silently watched him walk over and stand back in front of him. He looked as if he were trying to decide what to do next. Neville was accustomed to seeing George, so sure of himself, so confident. This new wrinkle was odd and perplexing for him.

"I'm... um... George?" Neville mumbled unsure of what to say.

"Yeah," he said as he stepped even closer. The fevered dreams and daytime musings of George suddenly sped through Neville's mind. All of that freckled skin was within reach, but he couldn't convince himself that what he thought was happening actually was. They stood several inches apart, but it felt like George was right next to his skin.

"When you're standing..." He started, but was unable to finish as George's lips touched his. All of the insecurity he'd been feeling flew out the window as soft, pink skin brushed against his. His eyes closed of their own accord as he focused on the feelings the kiss was pushing through his body. George slid his tongue along Neville's lips and into his mouth. He sensed the stirrings in his groin as George moaned into his mouth.

There were so many things that Neville had been about to say. He'd almost said that George was mad. He'd nearly mentioned how George's body made him think about things he'd only read about. He'd almost told him what he dreamed when he closed his eyes at night. But, Neville didn't say a word because at this moment, his brain was being beaten down by the delicious pleasure running through his body.

George didn't stop at his triumph over Neville's lips. It appeared as if he wanted to take over his entire body. One hand traced circles over the skin on Neville's neck as the other pulled him closer.

"... lose my mind," Neville mumbled, as George broke away to breathe deeply before kissing him again. The ginger-haired man was driving him to distraction as this surprise manifested itself into the land of daydreams.

"If this is a dream," Neville said, breaking away and breathing heavily, "I don't want to ever wake up."

"Not a dream," George said catching his breath as well. He leaned forward and licked the teen's skin from where his robes opened, up his neck, and along his jaw.

"I didn't know you were..." Neville said, searching for the right words.

"Just as glad to have you here as you were to be here?" George finished for him.

"Um... I was thinking gay," Neville admitted.

"I was thinking it, too," George teased. "It's a funny thing to think when you're kissing a man, no?" Neville could feel George's smile on his skin as he spoke

"Why me?" Neville finally asked.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to answer that, but right now, I'm more concerned with locking that door," he said, doing so with a flick of his wand. "I want you upstairs because if you moan this prettily when I kiss you, I can't wait to find out what other noises you'll make."

Neville's eyes went wide as a chill ran through his body dotting his skin with goose flesh. His normally active mind was telling him to find out what was going to happen between them, while his body wanted him to go upstairs and ask questions later. His mind won the battle for the moment.

"But George, you're my best friend," Neville tried to argue.

"And you're mine," George admitted. "Don't think I haven't considered what this might do to us," he explained. "I've thought about it so much that it's stopped me from kissing you more times than I care to count."

Neville was sure he must have looked like an owl as his eyes widened to epic proportions. He could hardly believe his ears. He blinked and shook his head briefly before blinking again in yet another attempt to clear his head. He should have known that George wouldn't rush into something important, something that could change everything between them.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, I am talking about you," George said, kissing him soundly on the lips. "I want you naked and in my bed. I want to fall asleep with your arms around me and I want to wake up to you talking in your sleep."

"I don't..." Neville began to protest.

"Yes, you do," George said cutting him off. "Harry and Ron have some interesting stories you might want to pay them never to repeat. Right now though," he said, taking Neville's hand and kissing his fingers, "I want to make love to you."

Neville stood rooted to the spot as George looked expectantly at him. Ten minutes ago, they'd been having a day just like any other, and now George was telling him that... what? He loved him? Was he saying anything of the sort? Neville tried to figure out if he loved his ginger-haired friend. He'd absolutely thought of what he'd look like naked. He'd wondered what his lips would feel like, and he had gotten tingles in his groin from thinking about what his body would feel like, but did he love him? Maybe. Did he want him? Absolutely.

Neville used his free hand to pull on the neck of George's t-shirt. He pressed his lips to his friend's and kissed the insecurity out of himself. The feel of George's tongue was enough to send his erection bumping into the other man's leg.

"Upstairs, now," George ordered after pushing Neville away and tugging on his hand. Neville followed close behind watching George's arse as he walked ahead of him. He nearly tripped up the stairs, as he wasn't exactly looking at where he was going.

When they finally reached the bedroom, George shut the door behind them and pushed Neville against it. He kissed his lips, undid the ties on his robe, and let it fall to the floor. Neville had been working at Hogwarts before coming to the shop and hadn't had time to change. Underneath the robes, he wore a simple white dress shirt and black trousers, but George seemed to like it. He groaned and kissed Neville again even more fiercely as he pushed him against the door.

"You look like you did when we were in school," George admitted.

"And that's a turn on for you?" Neville asked with a breathless chuckle. "You're seriously disturbed."

"Wanted you then," George said. He took his own shirt off before starting on Neville's buttons in front of him. "You always looked like you needed to be corrupted. I'm just happy I get to be the one to do it."

Neville could have come on the spot from the combination of George's rapidly increasing nudity and the thought of George grabbing him in the hallways at Hogwarts and ravishing him in some hidden corner of the school. The fantasy and the reality meshed into one largely over-imaginative moment. George kissed the skin he revealed as he opened Neville's shirt. Little pleasurable prickles of warmth ran along his chest as George nibbled at his collar bone and nipples.

When he was finished with the buttons, he pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. He took Neville's hands and entwined their fingers as he placed a chaste peck on his lips. "You taste amazing. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. To me, I just taste like me," Neville said nervously.

"Well, to me," George said, releasing Neville's hands and kissing along Neville's body as he ran his hands down his ribs, "you taste delicious. I knew you would. I do so love being right." George looked into Neville's face as he opened the fly of his trousers. He raised an eyebrow as Neville panted in anticipation of what was to happen.

"Has anyone ever... have you ever done this?"

"No," he admitted honestly. He'd only ever kissed one girl, and he was certain George didn't want to hear about Neville's prepubescent fumbling with his little sister. "No one ever... wanted to. Then, last year, there really wasn't time with the war and all of that."

Neville felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. It was as if he were still a first year trying to find his toad on the train. He felt like he was bumbling along. Why George, with his beautiful body and easy charm, would want to have anything to do with him was beyond his comprehension. He turned his head and sighed.

"We'll have none of that," George said, bringing Neville back to the here and now by sliding his trousers over his bum and to the floor. "Do you remember the part of this conversation, I think it was about two minutes ago, when I said that I used to think about what I would do to you?" He took Neville's head in his hands and kissed him softly. "Do you really have no idea how beautiful you are?" George rubbed circles on his neck as he kissed him with no hurry or urgency. It was as if he would be completely content to kiss Neville forever. When he pulled away, he smiled into the younger man's eyes and said, "Better?"

"Much," Neville said with a contented sigh. "You're the beautiful one."

"We can both be the prettiest, okay?" George said with a chuckle. Neville was sure George was slowing things a bit for his benefit. The taller man stood still for a moment, his only movement the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Can..." Neville started, but only managed to stutter.

"Can I what?" George prodded gently.

"Can I... um... touch you?" he asked.

George's smile and emphatic nod were enough to stoke Neville's courage. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do, but he knew he wanted to make George feel even a little of what had gone through him. He pushed the older man toward the ignored bed behind them.

"I like the way you think, Longbottom," George said when the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he was forced to sit.

"You're too tall," Neville offered as explanation. He sat awkwardly next to George and wasn't certain what he wanted to do first. He'd never gotten the chance to touch someone like this, and he didn't know what would feel good, only what felt good to him.

"No one's ever complained about my size before, Nev," George said with a sly grin.

Neville scooted toward him and slowly pulled their lips back into contact. He couldn't get over how wonderful it felt to be kissing George. There weren't words to describe how delightful it was to have those lips moving over his. The heat radiating from his body felt even more delicious as their chests touched, skin to skin for the first time.

George broke the kiss first gasping for air. "For someone who says they've never done this before..." he said, sucking in breaths. He kissed Neville with a quick peck and then reached down to undo his jeans.

"I want to do that," Neville protested pulling George's hands away.

"Well, by all means," George said, lying back on the bed. He tucked his hands under his head and smiled as Neville attempted to rid him of his clothes. When he'd finally managed to undo the fly to his jeans, Neville brushed his fingers along the erection that had been trapped inside. "Cor, Neville," George groaned, his eyes closing for a moment at the sensation.

"I don't know what to do," Neville admitted, suddenly stunned immobile.

"You can do whatever you want," George said, looking down his body at him.

"But I want to make you... I want to," he tried.

"Do you want me to show you what I like?" George asked with a smirk.

"Yes, please," Neville answered gratefully. He'd been struggling even to figure out how to kiss George. It seemed like that had gone well, but he was lost at anything after kissing. He couldn't really figure out what to do with George once he'd gotten him on the bed. Neville understood the mechanics of sex between two men, but he wasn't sure how a person got to that part.

"On your back," George ordered. Neville quickly positioned himself in front of George wearing nothing but his underwear. He felt oddly comfortable under his gaze, but it was more the unmistakable look of lust and hunger in George's eyes at that moment than anything else.

George stood and finished removing his jeans. Neville inhaled sharply at being able to look his fill at the object of his desire. George simply smiled and crawled across the bed toward him.

"First things, first," George began. "I'll love it when you do this," he promised as he leaned over Neville's chest and licked his right nipple. Sucking the tiny nub into his mouth, he nibbled on the tip and smiled when Neville began to moan.

"And you'll be able to drive me to distraction if you do this at the same time," George instructed as one hand slid down Neville's body and cupped his erection. He rubbed up and down the hardened length as he worried one nipple and then the other with his lips and teeth.

"Good Lord," Neville groaned as he attempted to keep control over his body.

"And when you're feeling really bold," he said moving his hand from outside Neville's shorts, tickling his stomach for a moment before traveling south underneath the fabric. He took Neville's cock in his hand and jerked him for a few moments.

"George!" Neville shouted, unable to hold back any longer. If it had felt good to jerk himself off, having George do it was a choose-your-own-adventure of amazing. His hands were softer than Neville's, which were rough from working in the dirt and plants around Hogwarts. His eyes fluttered closed even as he fought to keep them open. Seeing George's lips and teeth on his chest was almost too much to believe, but his eyes closed of their own accord. When he felt those lips moving south, Neville forced his eyes open.

"I can tell you I would certainly enjoy it if you also tried this," George said, an eyebrow raised in challenge as he peeled down Neville's waistband and sucked on the skin just below. Neville was hard and panting by the time George's lips finally made contact with his cock.

The young Gryffindor was sure his body was going to catch fire. His skin broke out in a sweat as he started to pant. Skin moving along skin and George's tongue running along the underside of his cock as his mouth slid down made his body practically vibrate with tension.

Suddenly, the warmth was taken away as George sat up and looked at him. He was smiling the secret smile Neville had seen during their Hogwarts years, but had never associated with anything to do with him. Fred and George were always up to something at school, and Neville had always figured it was some plot, some prank, and not one of the twins thinking about him in a sexual way.

"What's the smile for?" Neville asked, trying to calm himself. He wanted to come and badly, but he didn't want the wonderful torture to end quite yet. It felt too delicious, too intense.

"Just thinking," George replied without an answer to the question.

"About anything in particular?" he asked.

"Well, see," George began, pulling Neville's shorts down his legs and dropping them to the floor. "There's this cute little Gryffindor boy," he continued, crawling up the aforementioned boy's body. "He's pretty much the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said speaking into the skin on Neville's inner thigh.

At this, Neville couldn't help but snort in disbelief. There was no way he would ever think of himself as sexy in any fashion. He was brave; he could almost give himself that. He was loyal to his friends and willing to fight for what he believed in. But sexy? Not so much.

"Oh, believe me," George said, bringing him back to the matter at hand. "He's sexy. He does this thing when he's nervous where he bites his lip when he thinks no one's looking," he went on as he made his way up to those lips and kissed Neville deeply. When he had the man under him nearly gasping for breath, he raised himself up and straddled Neville's chest. "He's got these hands," he said, taking one and kissing the palm. "They make me think about having that rough skin stroking my cock." Sucking a finger into his mouth, George smiled as the man beneath him started to moan. "Oh, and his neck," George sighed as he leaned down and sucked on the skin above his collar bone. "I could lick it for days. Just watching him talk, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down is enough to make me hard."

"I thought we were teaching me what you like," Neville gasped as George continued his luscious torture.

"Oh, we are," George promised. "We're showing you that what I like is touching you. I love to feel your body under mine, your cock rubbing up against my arse."

At this Neville couldn't help but blush. He hadn't realized he was doing it, but sure enough, he was thrusting up into the crack of George's arse.

"Sorry," Neville said nervously.

"I'm not," George said, scooting off Neville for long enough to remove his boxers and retrieve some lube and a condom from the bedside table.

Neville's eyes grew wide as windows when he noticed the contents of George's little scavenger hunt. This was real. This was going to be _really_ real. He was going to have sex. Someone was going to... he could barely say it, let alone convince his brain it was going to happen.

He started to sit up when George pushed him back onto the bed. Neville looked confusedly at him until George opened the packet and slid the latex over his straining erection. It didn't register with Neville for a few moments what George was planning to do.

"But..." Neville stammered. "I thought..."

"There's your first problem," George said with a laugh.

"But aren't you going to...?" he tried to explain.

"Oh, we will," George promised. "I want you inside me first, then we'll make sure you find out all the ways I can make you scream."

Neville watched as George took a dollop of lube and swirled it around his hole before sliding one finger inside. The younger man couldn't help but groan at the sight as he watched a single finger become two and then three as he stretched himself. More lube was applied to ease the transition. By the time George had finished, Neville was sure he would come as soon as something touched his hardness.

George seemed aware of this and grabbed his wand. He waved it and said a few words Neville had never heard, but suddenly there was something circling a band around the base of his erection. Neville looked up at the redhead and blinked in confusion.

"I'm not having you come before I do," George said with wink. "That hardly seems fair."

"You're going to kill me, George," Neville said with an exaggerated sigh.

"I think not," George said as he moved over Neville and took his cock in hand, positioning it at his puckered hole. He slid down a few inches as Neville held his breath in anticipation. "Though you will if you don't breathe." When he'd finally seated himself, George stopped and looked at Neville. "I don't understand why you can think you're not sexy. From where I'm sitting," he said with a wiggle causing Neville to gasp, "there's nothing sexier."

Neville's head rolled to the side as George started to rise up again. While the man on top of him began to move in earnest, Neville was sure he really would die from how wonderful this felt. George's body was so tight, so warm, and the friction was heating his body from the inside out as jolts of electricity ran along his skin and to his cock. Were it not for George's spell, he would have come as soon as George encased him.

"So good," George said as he rocked in Neville's lap. Neville watched as George's mouth opened in a breathless pout. Eyelashes fluttering open and closed as Neville's cock apparently hit a good spot inside him, George continued to fuck himself on Neville. "Feels so full."

George looked like an incubus with his head thrown back and the perspiration on his skin making him glow slightly. Neville couldn't help but touch him, sitting up to pinch George's nipples. The rewarding groan went straight to Neville's cock. The sound was the hottest thing he'd ever heard, halfway between a growl and a moan.

"My cock," George said desperately. "Touch me, Neville."

Neville quickly grasped George's cock, spreading the pre-come around the head before moving his fist up and down the red and heated flesh. He smiled as George moaned again, redoubling his efforts. He felt an orgasm building up in his body once again, apparently following along with George due to the spell. The band on his own cock disappeared as George came in white spurts on both of their chests. The feeling of filling George as he squeezed around him during his climax was too much for Neville. Collapsing onto the bed he thrust inside the man straddling him and unloaded his essence.

George, not caring about a little mess between them, fell onto Neville's chest and breathed heavily onto his skin. Neither spoke for a few moments as the air rushed into their lungs and the blood returned to its normal locations on their bodies. Finally able to breathe again, Neville kissed George's head, wrapped his arms around him, and smiled.

"If that's how all of your lessons go, I think I'm signing up for classes."

The End


End file.
